Premonition
by BrainDamage
Summary: Inspired by DEG's "Yokan".A human knows something happened but someone watches carefully so the other world won't be disturbed.YURI ! Please R&R.


Premonition  
  
The black silhouette walked down the stairs silently,its eyes on the ground and her right hand slipping on the long ,snake-like  
  
bar.Her steps were hard , but barely heard.  
  
Black backpack , hanging loosely on her left shoulder ,along with a big sketchbook from witch a few pages were coming out,  
  
revealing the charcoal drawings.  
  
The building seemed deserted , mostly because everyone was during their classes.She finished the drawing earlier and was   
  
excused.  
  
She skipped school for the 3rd time this week so she could go to drawing classes , programmed earlier due some problems with  
  
the management.  
  
She stepped out of the building ,walking in her own special way ,fast but silently.If you would of walked behind her, you could   
  
swore she was a boy, but facing her frontal was clear she wasn't , tough her face was an androgenyous mix .   
  
her brown eyes were covered by the shadow of the dark blue " Adidas" cap.  
  
And somewhere on her arm , from wrist to elbow , a tattoo could be seen , written in gothic letters.  
  
She ran across the street , avoiding the cars as best she she could since the red light caught her in the middle of the intersection,  
  
and bought herself some food ,eating it on a bench in the park.  
  
She moved in Japan 2 years ago .It was supposed to be just a trip , but her mother found a bussiness man she got married with,  
  
had a step brother and a nice apartment.Afterwards she didn't knew.She got the money to buy an apartment and her mother sent her   
  
money weekly .She was living in Tokyo now , while her mother ,Numereki and her 1 year old step brother , Niji, were in Fukuoka.  
  
She had enough money not to need a job , pay the rent and go to art classes and a school in english .In other words, she   
  
considered her life pretty normal and satisfactory.  
  
"What ritual did you performed last night ? Killed some chickens ? " She heard the ever so annyoing voices of Nagasaki and Brian.  
  
How the hell do they stuck up with each other anyway ? Both being irecuperable assholes should of been the answer.  
  
" Yes and sacrificed a baby so both of you would die a horrbile death." She replied smiling ironically.  
  
The rest was the same as almost everyday.They walked away , speaking about her again , but she was too distant to mind what  
  
they were saying anyway.Everyone else was nice to her so she shouldn't mind two human mistakes.  
  
Or maybe she should give up her clothing style ? It was just the color...the drawings...and her lost -like eyes..and...well  
  
everything.She enjoyed too much scaring them and walking trough Tokyo park ,watching the gothic lolitas walking with their small   
  
umbrellas with their small teddy-bears in their hands to give up on it just because of them  
  
She was a bit wierd,so what ?   
  
She didn't came home until it got dark.She enjoyed too much walking in the lights of the city.It was so vivid and alive.  
  
Tokyo had already a huge population ,so everywhere was filled with all sort of people, from bussiness men to bouncy gongals  
  
with their 12cm platform shoes and colored clothes.  
  
She just got lost trough them.She went to Japanese stores and got food for home , bought pencils and colors , new sketchbook  
  
and why not, a new T-Shirt .  
  
The fact that her mother was married with Nuremeki and had enough money was a plus in her life.  
  
Tough , something was missing.   
  
She never had rest.  
  
One day , not too long ago , she had the odd impression everything stopped for a second...no for even less than a second.She   
  
was walking down to school ,and her body felt heavy ,and people around seemed to stop, but the moment was so short she   
  
didn't even tought it was real.  
  
A shadow in the sky , just like a dragon .It could of been a cloud....  
  
Days earlier , a statue was destroyed in the same park ,no one saw anything , no one could explain the way it was destroyed,  
  
nor hit, nor carved.Like an explosion , yet no one heard a sound.  
  
For a short while she thought she was going crazy , in the middle of the night , she thought she heard wings flutter , she saw  
  
silhouettes jumping from rooftop to rooftop and others just dissapearing in the crowds.  
  
One day , everything seemed to stop,right after the day when everything seemed to stop ,the events stopped too.  
  
And ever since then , she believed even stronger than ever before , something else was out there.but she didn't knew what.  
  
She often fought with herself, telling she gived way too much importance to what it could of been a short hallucination because  
  
of the extreme heat in Tokyo that summer.But she knew it wasn't.It couldn't be.  
  
She walked on the not so crowded alley near the park , with two bags in her hands, one with the T-shirt and whatever she needed  
  
for drawing and another with some food.  
  
It was autumn.No more cherry flowers , just dead leaves and skeletons of trees and branches.A cold wind was blowing,but she  
  
didn't bothered to put her jacket on since she was close to her apartment.  
  
She rose her eyes for the first time that day and stopped, looking around .  
  
" Where are you ....?" She whispered.  
  
Nothing but yellow neon lights and people's footsteps,traffic and voices of people walking .  
  
She continued her road.  
  
Next stop - her apartment . She opened the door with noise and closed it with her foot.She got rid of the backpack witch was  
  
hurting her back and the bags witch she dropped on the small wodden table.  
  
Everything was welcomed, especially a hot bath.  
  
The apartment was rather small.The living room was in the same room witch the small kitchen , on the small hallway was the   
  
bathroom.  
  
The place where she slept ? On the sofa . More than confortable.  
  
Everything was arranged in colors of earth ,lots of black and dark browns. Drawings were scattered all over the small table   
  
in front of the sofa as well as in the one in the 'kitchen' , pencils, colors and brushes everywhere,not to mention clothes and   
  
notebooks.  
  
Her books were nothing but a big pile next to the sofa witch had a small TV in front.  
  
What more could she want ?   
  
She didn't stayed late ,she was too tired, but ate her food and drank some tea befoe she got in bed, squeezing her small  
  
pillow and drifting away into sleep.  
  
It was 1 in the morning .   
  
But outside , on the roof next to the apartment , someone was watching. 


End file.
